


Thick Thighs Save Unlives

by SapphireOx



Series: Erotica Oneshots [6]
Category: Monster High
Genre: (kinda), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, body worship (kinda), romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOx/pseuds/SapphireOx
Summary: Romulus comforts and admires Clawdeen, who's feeling a little more than self-conscious after her body's noticeable changes following childbirth.
Relationships: Romulus/Clawdeen Wolf
Series: Erotica Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/978972
Kudos: 5





	Thick Thighs Save Unlives

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It's been a while since I wrote one of these, so apologies if it's not up to par with my other works. But some of y'all were thirsting, so I thought it was finally time to deliver (plus this idea randomly popped into my head and I wanted to explore it).

At first, Romulus didn’t even realize there was something wrong.

Part of it was it was a little hard to believe that Clawdeen, of all people, would ever feel that type of way. She was the one to dress to impress, the one who never left the house without serving a hundred and ten percent, the one who wore her beauty and her confidence on her sleeve and wasn’t afraid to show that she knew she looked hot as hell.

Sure, she had her insecurities, but who didn’t? Hers always fell more in line with little things, like dress malfunctions or her hairstyle not going the way she wanted it or having a bad hair day; small slip-ups that you forgot all about at the end of the day when they were done with, not things that left you up all night, wondering if the best thing you could do was move to Clawnada under a new name so nobody could ever track you back to that embarrassing incident again.

Yet, there were little things that she started doing, things that Romulus had started to notice. And when he finally realized what it was, the entire thing caught him by surprise by the pure thought that _Clawdeen_ of all people would feel that way. 

(Which, really, he shouldn’t have been as surprised by it. They still lived in a world that told women and ghouls constantly they could only be as thin as plastic dolls and promoted models who were literally skin and bones as being the “ideal” shape and advertised the newest diet every other commercial. It was sad and it was bullshit, but that was just the way things were).

But she did, and now, as he paid more attention to the things she did, Romulus noticed it more than ever. 

It definitely all started after their daughters were born. 

At this, Romulus couldn’t help but smile. That day had been the best day of his unlife, hands down . The news that they had conceived made him excited enough, but when Clawdeen revealed, a warm smile on her face, that she had in fact been pregnant with twin ghouls, it made him feel like the luckiest man undead, especially when they got to see them for the first time in the ultrasound or feel their little kicks underneath her belly. 

None of those moments, of course, though, could compare to the day that Clawdeen gave birth and their beautiful pups- Danica  Fangeline and Vesper Hell oise \- came into the world. Romulus remembered he had cried heavily when he got to hold each of them in his arms for the first time.  He loved his baby girls so much, he didn’t know what he’d do without them. 

It wasn’t all sunshine, though, as his thoughts drifted back to Clawdeen and he got to thinking how she had changed after her pregnancy.

A particular incident that stuck out in his mind was a few weeks ago, when him and Clawdeen were getting ready for bed. They had decided to wear little clothing to bed that night, for it had been a hot one, and as they were tucking in, Romulus couldn’t help but decide to be a little mischievous as he caught sight of her luscious figure under the covers, her bare body only barely concealed by the thin little teddy she wore to bed that evening. 

Clawdeen seemed all too willing to give in to him as he muttered sweet words into her mouth and tugged her close to him. She had snuggled up with her back to his chest, and small little noises of satisfaction had escaped her as he began to stroke her hair and trail one hand up her bare thigh, his thumb teasing the edge of her underwear. 

It was something Romulus had done thousands of times. Of all the movements he did and the places that he paid particular attention to, Clawdeen really loved him touching her legs and working his way up to the apex between her strong thighs. It was always a guarantee of him touching her in that special spot next. 

Which was why it was so surprising when the second his hand started to touch her inner thigh, Clawdeen harshly turned away from him and shoved his hand away.

“Sorry, baby, not tonight. I have to sleep,” she had just said as she rolled over and tugged the blankets up to her chin, before quickly falling asleep. Romulus, still shocked by her flat out rejection, just lay there for a few minutes, staring at her back. He had eventually gone to sleep, but his mind lingered at the unusual display of behavior. 

As time went on, though,  he started catching onto things more, noticing little changes in her behavior that weren’t necessarily bad, per say, but definitely out of place for Clawdeen and the way she’d done things before; she  started working out more- going for much longer jogs and insisting they stay at the gym longer- she started really restricting what she was eating, she stopped snacking and started drinking really gross-looking green smoothies that Romulus thought not even someone as hardcore vegan as Draculaura would want. 

Soon enough, it became clear to him what had happened, and it made him sad. Clawdeen was embarrassed about her body. Worse, she was almost ashamed of it. Ashamed of what  _he,_ of all people, would think, like he could ever be disgusted by her. If Romulus didn’t feel so upset for her, he thought he’d actually be a bit insulted by the thought. 

It was ridiculous. She had gone through a  _pregnancy_ with  _twins_ , of course she would come out of it a bit different than haivng the same slim figure she had had as a teenager. She was a grown woman with a job who was now a mother, she was bound to have some changes sooner or later. And yet, she still doubted his love for her, as if he’d leave her the second she was anything smaller than a size double-zero. 

Well, then, Romulus was determined to change that train of thought. One way or another. 

His concentration broke again as he heard Clawdeen let out a  yawn and glanced back over to her work table to see her stretching her arms above her head. She leaned back in her chair with a small grimace as she stretched the muscles in her back, before she stood up and turned to him, smiling as she twisted her waist.

“Well, I think that’s enough for one night,” she said to him, “I don’t think that my eyes or my fingers could handle looking at that piece one minute more.” 

“I bet,” Romulus joked, glancing over her shoulder at the half-completed swirl pattern dress that lay on her table. It reminded him of the mini-dresses that women wore all the time in those old sixties movies, “Who the hell’s it for anyway? A grandma?” 

“Haha,” Clawdeen remarked with sarcasm, walking over to her dresser, where she rifled around for some pajamas, “It’s a commission from Scarah. She’s going to visit her grandma for a week and wanted to have an outfit for the reunion.” 

Romulus scoffed, “What aesthetic’s she trying to achieve?  Becoming one with her nan’s wallpaper, or the old couch you’d find at the thrift store?” 

Clawdeen waved him off and turned around. He could see her hands grasp at her top on either side of her hips, before she  pulled it off her head and change out of her day clothes. 

As she undid her jeans and slid them down her legs, Romulus couldn’t help but let his gaze drop to her backside  as she shimmied her hips to try and get the fabric down. His eyes lingered on her bu tt,  taking it in within the confines of her lace  panties. He bit his lip as he felt a small pang of lust begin to stir up inside him.  He slowly traveled up her back, to which her luscious mane of hair fell, up to the back of her head. 

Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, Romulus stood up and slowly made his way over to her as she was slipping the nightgown on over her shoulders. As she pulled her hair free and tugged the hem down, he pressed his back to her and slid his hands down to her hips. 

“You know,” he muttered in her ear, “Speaking of old couches, I could’ve sworn I remembered you saying something about us having a little ‘alone time’ on ours when we got back from the maul.” 

Clawdeen smirked and turned her head slightly to glance at him. “Which I  _clearly_ meant as in eating dinner and watching movies,” she remarked, “If the previous three hours ago somehow has already escaped your recollection.” 

“It didn’t, but you know, that doesn’t have to be the _only_ meaning,” Romulus insisted in a teasing way, leaning close to her to kiss her shoulder, “It can mean multiple things. Like this...” 

He placed another kiss on the side of her neck, earning a small groan from Clawdeen as her eyelids fluttered shut and she tilted her head. She sighed as he held her to him and started to plant a trail down her shoulders, his hands slithering up from her hips to feel her through her nightgown. 

As soon as his right hand drifted over her stomach, however, the  serene expression on her face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a grimace as Clawdeen furrowed her brows. Her eyes shot open as her hands dove and grasped Romulus’s, preventing them from wandering over her nightie any further. 

“N-Not now, Rom,” she quickly said, turning to face him as she pulled away. She kept her gaze down at him so he wouldn’t see the embarrassment in her eyes, “I’m really tired and I have to get up early.” 

She quickly walked around him and started to walk to her side of the bed, leaving a stunned Romulus standing there, gawking at her. Her energy had totally been different five minutes ago, and now, out of nowhere, she wasn’t feeling it? 

It occurred to him how she had reacted when he touched her stomach, and immediately the pieces came together. Romulus closed his eyes and sighed. 

“...You know, I’m not going to suddenly puke in disgust because you put on some weight,” he commented, before he could stop himself. 

Clawdeen paused, her hand still from where it had been just about to throw back the covers. She shot a look at him over her shoulder, her brows now furrowed in confusion. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she asked, slightly defensive.

Romulus met her gaze and just shrugged. “I  _mean_ , I thought you knew me way better than that,  ‘Deen. Don’t think I haven’t noticed-  it’s like you’re afraid I’m going to run off or pack my things up or do  _something_ drastic the second I see you in anything less than four layers.” 

As he expected, Clawdeen’s face grew livid and she whirled around to  face him. Just as she was about to snap out an obvious retort, her full lips scrunched up in a vicious snarl, he held up his hands.

“Before you say that’s not what you think, let me point out how you used to have no problem with me seeing you naked- and I don’t even mean in the sense of you wanting to get me in the mood- as you got dressed or got out of the shower,” he pointed out, “But now, you insist on always being in a towel or in your robe, and you _never_ let me see you until your top half has been covered.” 

“Maybe I’m cold,” Clawdeen shot back, “Or maybe I want to change up my routine a little.” 

Romulus didn’t even hesitate, “ Maybe I’d believe that, if you hadn’t just acted the way that you did when I touched your stomach.” 

He gave another shrug and walked over to sit on the bed, where he looked up at her, slightly upset. 

“I’m not trying to pressure your or guilt trip you into anything,” he said, “I just don’t get why you think I’m going to think differently of you for some reason. Do you really think I’m that kind of guy?” 

At that, the anger dissipated. Clawdeen closed her mouth,  and a small blush came onto her cheeks as her gaze slid shyly to the floor. She messed with a loose thread on the hem of her nightgown, unable to meet Rom’s eyes any longer, though she could still feel them on her.

“...You know I don’t,” she said in a much smaller voice. 

“And I know that you know I don’t,” Romulus replied, “I love you, Clawdeen. You’ve made me happy in so many ways and you’ve been by my side through thick and thin. We promised each other forever, and that includes us getting old and fat and looking like your great-grandpa Wolf on one of his better bad hair days.” 

Clawdeen burst out laughing, amused by the visual he had conjured up. When she opened them again, she finally rewarded him with a genuine soft smile on her lovely features, genuinely appreciating the assurances he had told her. Even after all these years, Romulus still managed to say ce rtain things that made her feel like she was sixteen years old again. 

Deep down, she knew she was being ridiculous. She wasn’t stupid, she was aware of the fact that she truly had nothing to be ashamed of- all the changes her body had gone through were a natural part of growing up and going through motherhood. Her mother and her friends had experienced the same thing. It was a part of nature, so fuck anyone who tried to make her feel bad or unworthy or lesser than for not having a flat stomach or having smooth thighs or magically bouncing back from the fifty pounds she’d gained from her pregnancy. 

Yet, working in the field that she did, with photographers and designers who still insisted that the only models hired be rail-thin with perfect skin and “acceptable” curves, if any at all, and media that consistently bragged about women in their fifties or four hundreds who barely looked a day over twenty-six or promoted the “secret” to the perfect body or had the only representation being pale skinned ghouls who only had hair on their heads who apparently could eat like shit and never gain so much as a pound, it was hard to not feel the pressure or the feeling that something, in some form or another, was wrong with her. Like she was disgusting for having stretch marks or loose skin that wouldn’t tighten back to how it was no matter how many creams she put on it or however many crunches she did. 

It was indeed, stupid, but when you had to constantly be surrounded by people who told you there was only one acceptable way to look, you couldn’t help but start to have some sort of unconscious  thought that it  _wasn’t_ natural, that maybe it was only you and that you let yourself get this way. 

The horror stories she read online in forums didn’t help; it was quite concerning that more than once, when trying to find a thread or two to help her feel better on her most self-conscious of days, she instead found more than one post of some ghoul weeping about how her husband seemed turned off by her postpartum body and no longer was interested in her. Yeah, talk about a Deadie-downer. 

With the way Romulus was looking at her, though, she felt a small sense of comfort. Her heart fluttered as she saw the warm, loving haze in his eyes, that precious emerald hue making her feel like she was the most important person in the world; as if she was a precious gem that needed to be tended to with only the upmost care. In spite of herself, Clawdeen felt a small stirring of warmth between her legs at it. She shifted on her feet, trying to hide it. 

Romulus had caught it, though, and he smiled. He could feel  heat pool into his abdomen  and his lounge pants suddenly felt constricting against his legs. 

He held his hands out to Clawdeen. “Come here,” he softly commanded. 

Her smile a bit more  wanton, Clawdeen looked up at her husband and obeyed, silently taking his hands and allowing him to pull her to him. She lifted one knee and settled it on the bed between his legs, sighing as she felt his hands gently caress her back as he urged her to lean into him. 

Tilting his head up, Romulus captured her lips with his . Clawdeen smiled against his mouth as she gleefully accepted the kiss and returned it with vigor. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest. 

As she moaned, he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and roll it teasingly against hers. The feeling sent a bolt of lightning through Clawdeen, who clenched his shoulders tightly as she let out a louder moan at the feeling. 

Pulling away from her- a fine trail of saliva connecting their mouths- Romulus placed feathery-light kisses down her neck and pulse point (he reveled in the feeling of her shivering against him at this), descending down until he reached her collarbone and the hemline of her nightgown. As he continued to tease her skin there, his hands slid over her ribs and up her front. He felt her hardening nipples through the fabric and gently began to rub at them,  his index fingers making gentle circles around them to coax them to further stiffness, before he gently pinched them with his thumbs. 

“O-O-Oh, R-Romulus,” Clawdeen gasped out, clenching her eyes shut against the pleasure that had enveloped her body. Her chest and her loins tingled and she could feel her clit throb. Her underwear had to be soaking wet by this point. 

“Such a pretty nightgown,” she heard Romulus murmur, “Fit for such a pretty gift for me to unwrap.” 

Clawdeen opened her eyes, her smile weakened by the struggle to maintain control against her arousal and her self-consciousness at him seeing her bare body. Her cheeks were flushed dark red as she looked through half-lidded eyes,  trying and failing to stop the whimper from escaping her. 

“J-Just don’t be surprised if it’s nowhere near how you r-remember it,” she mumbled. She was sure that he had caught glimpses of her here and there, but now was probably the first time since she gave birth that he was actually going to see her up close and personal again. 

“You gave me two beautiful little ghouls,” Romulus muttered to her, “You’ve made me the happiest, proudest man to be alive. You were willing to go through pain and sickness and being uncomfortable all the time to carry our babies. How could I not still look at you with all the love I have to give?” 

He glanced up at her with a look so soft that it actually took her off guard, the amount of love and dedication in his eyes almost overwhelming with how sincere she saw he was. 

Smiling at her, Romulus reached up and took hold of the thin straps of her silk nightgown, the color of which was a lovely maroon color that went beautifully with her caramel-colored fur that had intricate black lace sewn along its hem and bust. Gently he pulled them down her shoulders  and slid the soft material down Clawdeen’s body, allowing it to pool at her feet. 

Clawdeen felt her face grow hot as he got a full front-and-center look at her body and resisted the urge to cover her chest with her arms. She was all too aware, now, of all the things Romulus could see that had changed from her pregnancy: how her breasts now sagged from breastfeeding, the big pooch around her stomach where the skin was wrinkled and loose, the long thick red and white stretch marks that ran across her thighs and her hips, all the weight she’d gained in her hip and belly area. 

Yet, as Romulus gazed at her, she could only see love and lust in his eyes as he reached out and started to touch those features. His fingers caressed the soft, wrinkled flesh  of her stomach and traced along her stretch marks, his eyes taking it all in, before they slowly trailed back up to meet Clawdeen’s. 

“You,” Romulus said in a whisper, “Are _so_ beautiful. You’ve gone through so much to bring our pups into the world. You’re _amazing_...” 

His eyes were sparkling as he said this. Clawdeen just swallowed, feeling a bit emotional over the assurance. Before she could say anything, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as his hands traveled up and he took hold of her breasts again, this time without any fabric to separate them. 

“All these changes, they’ve been for beautiful things,” he murmured as he gently squeezed them and teased her nipples, “To nurture them, to carry them and help them grow strong...” 

His hands lowered to gently grasp her hips, where he rubbed gentle circles into her skin with his thumbs, before they traveled down to feel along her thighs, and then, after glancing up at her coyly, he  slid his right hand into her underwear.

Clawdeen threw her head back and cried out sharply as she felt him rub between the wetness of her lower lips, before he slipped two fingers into her entrance and began to promptly massage at her tight walls. “A-A-Ah! R-Romulus,  _ah_ !” 

Romulus put one hand on her back and kept her steady as he pleasured her. He looked up and watched her expression as she mewled out her pleasure for him. He smiled as she began to rock her hips forward , trying to meet with the pace of his hand as he steadily fingered her. By now, he was rock hard and was steadily throbbing, eager to have her and feel her soft, wet, and tight walls around his cock. 

Peering through her eyelashes, Clawdeen gasped and looked down at him with wantonly. She bit her lip and squirmed against his hand, feeling the coil in her stomach tighten almost painfully as he brought her closer to the edge. 

She let out a noise of surprise as Romulus, his glare dark with mischief and want, suddenly took his hand away and gripped her arms, flipping the two of them over so she was now pinned against the bed  on her back, with him hovering over her on his hands. Clawdeen looked up at him in surprise, but he only smiled and dipped down to take her in another kiss. 

He pulled away and began to descend a trail downward, his  lips feathery light like butterflies. Clawdeen mewled and arched her back as he pressed kisses to her breasts, paying each mound attention, before her stomach fluttered and her breath hitched as he started down her abdomen. 

She giggled as he reached a sensitive part of her belly. Romulus smiled and lightly kissed her belly button, before he sat back on his knees and took hold of the waistband of her unde r wear to tug it off. 

Clawdeen lifted her hips to helped him and lay her head back, panting as he dropped them on the floor, leaving her entirely exposed to him. She could feel her clit throb in yearning as he put his hands under each of her knees and gently parted her thighs, before he slowly dipped his head between them.

She gave a loud whine as she felt his tongue and squirmed, only for Romulus to hold her down with hands on her hips as he began to pleasure her with his mouth.  He languidly licked at her, lapping up her sweet nectar as he massaged and teased at her entrance. He took each of her pussy lips between his and suckled on them  and swirled his tongue around her erect clit, making her cry out sharply with pleasure as bursts of heat ran through her blood. 

“R-R-Romulus,” Clawdeen panted, her mind a jumbled mess from the haze of ecstasy that had overtaken her, “Y-Yes. _Yes, yes...”_

“That’s it, baby, say my name,” Romulus commanded, watching her expression as he slid his tongue and caressed her center in up and down motions, “Say my name when you come...” 

Clawdeen whimpered and gasped as he went back to eating her out, his breath teasing against her sensitive flesh, his strong hands warm against her skin. She lay her head back again and continued to beg for him. She could feel herself growing closer to her climax and was in desperate need of relief. 

Her hands dipped down and grabbed hold of his hair in a death grip. Her neck craned and she grit her teeth as she felt a particularly strong tingle run through her. Her muscles strained as the need for release became stronger. 

“Right there, yes, l-like that,” she whispered to him frantically, “Like that, o-oh, yes. Oh- _a-ah_ , R-Romulus...w-wait, I-I-I want to do the same to you...” 

It was almost painful for her to request that he stop and he took his mouth away from her- it was alluring to see him wipe his mouth and lick at his fingers as he sat back up to watch her- but Clawdeen pushed herself up on her elbows and eyed him with a lewd twinkle in her eye. 

She looked over his chest and met his eyes, before she sat up and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. Romulus was all too willing to go along with it as he bent over and allowed her to pull it off his body; he closed his eyes and hummed in contentment as he felt her hands immediately on him, her manicured claws lightly scraping over his chest and feeling the muscle stiffen underneath. Like her, Romulus had also gone through some changes- he wasn’t as muscular as a teenager and was starting to get more of a “dad bod” with his stomach and thighs getting bigger and softer with body fat, but it didn’t bother the she-wolf a bit as she felt him, grateful to just be able to feel his arms around her every night. 

Romulus stood up and pushed himself back off the bed. He stood in front of her, watching her as his hands went to the drawstrings of his lounge pants and he undid them. Clawdeen sat up on her knees, waiting for him patiently. Her chest heaved with anticipating breaths. 

He never broke eye contact with her as he undid the strings and pushed his pants and his undershorts down to his ankles and stepped out of them, leaving him as naked as she was and allowing Clawdeen to see his full erection, the tip of his cock glistening with pre-ejaculate. He rocked his hips forward as Clawdeen leaned in and took a hold of him in her hand, before she lightly began to stroke him. He gave a low growl of satisfaction at this. 

Excitement built up in his chest as she lowered her head and wrapped around her lips around him, causing the both of them to moan. Clawdeen puckered her lips and sucked at his glans for a moment, before she began to steadily bob her head back and forth. 

For a few minutes, Romulus stood there, watching her as she fellated him, one hand gently stroking and petting at her hair as he reveled in the pleasure of her mouth on his cock. She’d take her head away for a minute to lick and twirl her tongue around his length, before taking him back in again. 

“ _Ngh,”_ Romulus rasped out, “Clawdeen...” 

The tone of his voice was enough to let her know what he wanted. Pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, Clawdeen sat up and looked up at him. He stared down at her with eyes that were dark with desire, his breathing by now shallow little pants. 

Silently, she adjusted her position and scooted back on the bed and laid down, so her head was against the pillows. Bending her legs and spreading them open, Clawdeen held her hands out to him, inviting him to come to her. 

Romulus didn’t even hesitate as he knelt and slid onto the bed atop her. He lowered himself into Clawdeen’s embrace and welcomed the feel of her arms around him as he slid his own under her back to hold her. They shared another soft, loving kiss; Clawdeen let out a moan as she was able to taste herself in his mouth. 

She looked down eagerly as Romulus pulled away from her and sat up on her knees. He gripped her by the hips and pulled her towards him and hooked her legs over each of his hips. 

“ _Ah,”_ she exclaimed as he quickly reached between them and grabbed himself, before she felt him at her entrance. Then, he was there inside her, filling her, stretching her. 

Clawdeen curled her toes and began to whimper and mewl as Romulus took her back into his arms and began to move. 

They rocked their hips together in a synchronized dance of pleasure, their mutual movements helping one another climb steadily to the top. They breathed each other’s air as they kissed and swallowed each other’s cries and moans. At one point, Clawdeen let out a sharp cry and dug her nails into Rom’s back, her eyes clenching shut as he thrust particularly hard and hit her right in her most delicate spot. 

“ _Romulus,”_ she keened, “Y-Yes, right there, that’s it. O-Oh, y-yes...O-Oh...”

“I’m here, Clawdeen,” Romulus panted, “I’m here. I love you...” 

“I-I love you...” Clawdeen repeated, kissing him with desperation. 

He returned it in full, savoring in the feel of her body against his and the slick, tight feeling of her swollen cunt surrounding his hard member. He shut his eyes and let out a raspy cry as he increased the speed of his hips, feeling a tightening sensation in his lower abdomen that was making him crave reaching the end. 

Opening his eyes a crack, he drank in the erotic site of Clawdeen under him. She had pulled her hands away to grasp desperately at the sheets, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open in a o-shape of delight as she groaned and whined at his movements. Her knees were hiked up to her belly to allow him room as he thrust deep into her. Her stomach and breasts went up and down rapidly with her pants as she begged him to go harder or faster. 

He smiled. It didn’t matter how much weight she put on, or how much her skin became speckled with stretch marks, or how many wrinkles she got, as long as he still got to hold her like this, touch her like this, love her like this. As long as she remained his mate, his wife, his love, he didn’t care about the changes she went through. If it meant still getting to fall asleep with her and waking up in the morning with her in his arms, he welcomed any and all changes. 

A bolt of heat suddenly went through him and he felt his loins tighten. Gritting his teeth, Romulus bowed his head, rutting his hips faster as he felt his climax approaching. 

Something in him snapped and he buried his head in Clawdeen’s shoulder, howling out in pleasure as he came hard. Clawdeen arched back against him, feeling his thick seed pour into her cavern. His tip caressed something extra sensitive in her and she let out a small cry as she, too, reached her orgasm. Her walls tightened around him and their fluids mingled together as they spilled out onto the bed. 

The adrenaline flew out of her as Clawdeen collapsed back onto the bed, now out of breath and feeling sweaty and hot. The room suddenly felt stuffy and the air was thick with the smell of their pheromones. 

She felt a hand come up to cup the back of her head and she smiled, opening her eyes to see Romulus, his hair disheveled and sticking to his sweaty forehead, bring her up to kiss her. This time, his lips were soft and tender as they pressed against hers. 

“I love you,” he murmured as he brushed some stray curls from her forehead, “I don’t need you to look like a runway model or like Aphrodite. I just need you.” 

He reached down and lightly rubbed her stomach, his claws lightly tracing the stretch marks that ran across its surface. He looked down at them as if he were looking at a precious jewel, before he looked into her deep gold orbs. 

“Only you,” he said with a smile. 

Surprisingly, Clawdeen actually felt tears come to her eyes at the tenderness in his eyes and touches. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest as he rolled them over to lay on their sides as he held her tightly to him. 

“I love you, too,” Clawdeen murmured into his fur, nuzzling him with her nose. 

Romulus turned his head down and kissed her crown. A mischievous grin suddenly worked its way onto his face; his hands traveled downward to grope her buttcheeks and squeeze them tightly, which earned him a surprised yelp from Clawdeen.

“But if you ever need a pick-up, I’ll definitely be happy to give you one,” he joked, patting her butt playfully. 

Clawdeen groaned and lightly tapped his arm. “You keep that up, and I’ll be pregnant before I can get rid of the rest of this baby weight,” she complained. 

“That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” Romulus asked. 

She raised her head at him and gave him a deadpanned stare. She said, “He says, as the person who’s _not_ the one having someone pressing against your bladder for nine months.” 

As if on cue, their ears twitched as they heard a sudden cry echo from beside them. On the nightstand, the baby monitor’s light lit up light green as they could hear one of the girls begin to whimper and let out a brief wail from the nursery. Clawdeen and Romulus looked at it, listening in, before they turned to one another. 

They both chuckled to each other. Clawdeen pushed herself onto her hands and knees and gave Romulus a small kiss on the cheek before she got into a sitting position and stood up from the bed. 

“Well, it wasn’t like we were exactly getting a good night’s rest,” she said as she grabbed her black lace robe from nearby. 

Romulus got up as well and pulled his pants back on, before following her as she started for the door. 

“At least this time, we finally got to spend some time together before being interrupted,” he remarked as they walked down the hall, “Usually we barely get even a kiss in before they start.” 

He chuckled as Clawdeen turned and gave him the finger, before they headed to the nursery. Right outside the door, they could hear two sets of crying from within, the cries exactly like that of newborn wolf pups in a den. 

Clawdeen opened the door, and the crying was amplified as they made their way over to the crib. Romulus was turning on the carousel horse lamp as she walked up to it and peered down. In it, the twins were both now crying full on, their little fists balled and their tiny feet kicking as they lay shoulder to shoulder, howling to the sky.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that,” Clawdeen chided softly as she reached in and grabbed Danica, lifting her up to rest her against her chest, “Mommy’s here. She’ll take care of you.” 

“And so will Daddy,” Romulus said as he came up beside her and bent over to take Vesper. Both pups immediately quieted down as they cuddled against each parent’s chest, comforted by the smell of their mother and father and the sound of their voices. 

“Will you get me a pillow?” Clawdeen asked Romulus as she headed over to the rocking chair in the corner by the toy chest and sat down, one arm cradling Danica against her chest as the other went to work at the ties of her robe. 

As she got it undone, Romulus came up and leaned over to rest the pillow behind her, before he handed her Vesper and stepped back. He couldn’t help but smirk as she rested back in the chair with her robe open, allowing him to see her full nudity. 

“I think I might just have to call in sick tomorrow,” he said as he stood back, admiring her figure, “Something tells me we might not get much sleep tonight...” 

“Oh, hush,” Clawdeen said, adjusting her position in the seat, her hands gently holding each twin’s head to her bosom, “You men just love thinking the barest of skin is always an invitation.” 

“No, but I didn’t necessarily hear _you_ have any objections minutes ago,” Romulus shot back jokingly. 

He delighted in the glare she sent him. Rolling her eyes, he heard Clawdeen mutter “dick” under her breath, before she turned attention to the twins as they began to nurse. 

A small smile crossed her features as she watched them. “There,” she cooed to them, “Is that what all that fuss was about? You two were just hungry?” 

The girls replied with small little noises as they fed. She held each of them under each arm, both curling into her. Vesper’s eyes were already fluttering shut, while Danica seemed a little more determined to stay aware, though from the way her eyes kept fluttering open and shut, it was obvious she was going to be back asleep in moments. 

Romulus watched the scene unfurl from the doorway, starstruck at what he was seeing. He smiled softly, drinking it all in as he felt a pang of warmth in his chest. 

This was what it was all about. This was why he didn’t care about any weight gain or loose skin or crow’s feet or any of that trivial bullshit- this scene right here, made it all worth it: his mate sitting their, smiling in contentment as she tended to their pups, her milk helping to make them strong. It was a beautiful picture, Clawdeen looking like someone almost out of a painting as she gently rocked back and forth in the chair, the moonlight creeping in from the windows making her citrine-colored eyes stand out like brilliant uncut gems and and bringing out the rich red and brown hues of her thick curls. 

In her arms, the girls looked equally as breathtaking as their mother. Their silver and white fur glowed in the soft light as if kissed by the moon itself, while their soft auburn tresses curled around their heads like laurel wreaths. They shared his nose and Clawdeen’s cheeks, with the only solid difference between them right now being their eyes: while Danica shared Clawdeen’s vibrant yellow hue, Vesper’s were the same bold malachite color as Romulus’s. 

It was ridiculous and cheesy and he knew he was being stupid, but right now, he felt blessed to be able to witness this, knowing that he helped create these beautiful pups and that he was mates with the woman in front of him. 

Clawdeen must’ve sensed his staring, as she glanced up. She smiled when she saw the amazed expression on his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked. 

Romulus didn’t reply at first. He just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he continued to regard her and the twins. After a moment, he pushed himself off the wall and headed towards her, where he knelt down beside her. Clawdeen looked at him with interest, her brows raised. 

He cupped her cheek and murmured, “Some days I can’t believe that I get to be here, with the three of you. How did my sorry ass ever get so fortunate?” 

Clawdeen smirked and replied, “Maybe you’re not as sorry as you think you are.” 

Romulus chuckled, “Maybe not.” 

They looked down as they heard Vesper let out a small yawn. They both smiled lovingly as they saw her and Danica both resting as they curled up to Clawdeen’s chest, now detached from their suckling, the two of them now back to sleep. 

“Such sweet little babies,” Clawdeen said in a low voice, “Right to sleep after a simple eating.” 

“Living every man’s fantasy,” Romulus chuckled. 

He helped her stand up and took Vesper, with the two of them draping one twin over their shoulder’s to burp them. After they each got the small sound they were looking for, they took turns placing the pups back into their crib. Vesper started to whimper as Romulus placed her down besides her sister, but he gently stroked her cheek and her ears in comfort, and she calmed down, soothed by his touch and scent. 

As he stood back up, Romulus placed on hand on the crib and looked down, smiling at the serene sight of the girls, who quickly fell back asleep as they cuddled up against each other. 

“I can’t believe they’re really ours,” he said lowly, “How did we ever end up with such amazing babies?” 

“They were made from some amazing parents,” Clawdeen said softly, sliding her arms over his waist and hugging him from behind, her cheek squished against his back. 

Romulus turned and returned her hug, holding her to his chest. He looked down at her with a smile and cupped her cheek. 

“More like they were made from an amazing mother,” he said, kissing her forehead, “Come on.” 

He took her by the hand and started guiding her towards the door. Clawdeen smiled and followed after him, allowing him to lead her back to their bedroom. 

They changed back out of their clothes and slid under the covers and embraced each other as they lay down. As she curled up against Romulus, her head against his bare chest, Clawdeen thought back to earlier, with all his compliments and his showering of affection for her during their lovemaking. 

She slipped one hand under the covers and put a hand to her belly, feeling the squishy skin underneath her palm. 

She smiled as she thought of Romulus’s words and the amount of love in his eyes that was there as he admired her and touched her. All those weeks of those lingering fears that she had that he would be turned off by her had disappeared in an instant. 

He was right. So what if she grew out of her clothes from high school or didn’t have washboard abs any longer? She would do it all over again for her babies, as long as it meant she got to be their mother. 

_ Plus, my ass got a lot bigger too, so there’s that,  _ she thought with amusement, before she finally snuggled up to Romulus and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
